Immortal
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: Jack Sparrow is no longer immortal, and Ana never got to say what she felt. Jack and Ana.


Although people like to think they are, they are not immortal. Human beings are meant to be born, live life and then die. Even legends must come to an end. Even a person whose stories have circled the globe; his daring escapes, his un selfish rescues, his hardships and down right luck or un luckiness are meant to be put to an end. For in this care, it was true. The circle was finally complete.

The famous Captain Jack Sparrow...was dead.

Gibbs stood at the helm of the _Black Pearl_. Both the ship and crew were silent as she glided along the blue waves. No one spoke and in their minds they knew that it was much quieter in the Captain's cabin. Anamaria had been in there since last night, and hadn't surfaced to face the crew yet.

Captain Jack Sparrow was dead, they knew this. They just didn't want to admit it.

If one was to enter the cabin they would find Anamaria sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. Her shoulders hunched over with her hair framing her face from anyone's view, her hands clasped over her eyes as she tried to hold the tears back.

The room appeared un-touched from when Jack had been living in those last moments. The only evidence that the once captain was dead and simply not sleeping, was the red blood on the sheet that was wrapped around his middle section and the fact that his chest didn't fall with the usual rise of breath.

Jack's hat sat on the table, where it had been thrown last night as they carried his wounded body into the cabin. His various rum bottles sat about. Some half full, some full, others empty. Presently one sat at Anamaria's feet. She had meant to drink it, but hadn't gotten around to it yet. She had never been much of a drinker.

_"Someone in charge of his ship needs to be sober."_ Was what she always told Jack.

Maps, charts and log books laid on his desk from where he had last touched them before he had run up on deck during the battle. Ana looked to the ceiling of the cabin as thoughts coursed through her head.

Why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave her? What had they done to have their Captain taken from them so suddenly? What had _she_ done to have her best friend taken away from her before she even got the chance to tell him she loved him?

She had never spoken those words to him. She had never said "Jack, I love you." There were moments where she could have. There were moments where their eyes would connect and they would stare at each other for a few minutes. It always ended in the same way, Jack giving her a small nod then moving on about his business. She had always loved him, but she never admitted it. No one knew of her feelings for her Captain. She had never once told him. Her actions may have showed it, but she had never _spoken_ those words, and now he was gone, and she would never get the chance to speak those words to him.

Slowly and still filled with grief, she stood and walked out of the cabin, quietly shutting the door behind her. It was time to face the harsh reality. The reality that their Captain was no longer with them. She climbed the steps to the top deck and met Gibbs at the wheel. As he backed away, he gave her a sad smile.

She stared at the wheel for a full minute before wrapping her hands around the dark wood. The chain of command had finally been broken. She was no longer the first mate of the _Black Pearl._ _She_ was now the Captain. She and Jack had talked about this once, she had wanted to know who would take her place. He had said if she ever became Captain, Gibbs would become first mate and Cotton quarter master.

Then he said that if _she_ should ever lose her position, the ship would refuse to sail. She had never believed him after he told her that. Up till then she didn't believe that the ship even knew who was steering. But at that very moment, she knew. She felt the ship slightly resist her steering, but soon the resistance faded and all that was left was sluggishness. Ana smiled sadly as she realized what was happening. Just like herself and the crew, the ship was grieving at the loss of her Captain.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she silently said a prayer for Jack's soul. Given time, and she would need allot of it, she would accept the fact that he was gone. But for now, her heart was torn as the realization set in. The famous Captain Jack Sparrow may have been a legend, but he was no longer immortal.


End file.
